This invention refers to a connecting structure for electric or electronic systems which is an improvement of the structure described and depicted in the Italian utility model Patent No. 00220521 filed on Dec. 10, 1990 at the name of the present applicant.
The structure described in the above mentioned utility model essentially consists of a support plate, as shaped as two steps, to which are fastened, within proper holes open in the planes of the two steps, fixed connectors (usually of female kind), and of a cable directing bracket useful to support the plate itself and to direct cables connected to fixed and/or movable connectors present around the plate.
Such a structure is certainly of great use in its field, however an increasing demand of compactness of the systems compels to ask for solutions which for the same bracket encumbrance:
1. increase, at least doubling, the number of plates connected to any bracket;
2. increase the most the possible the number of seats for fixed connectors on any plate, always allowing any manipulation of the connectors and associated cables.
The above mentioned objects are met by a structure according to the present invention comprising an essentially rectangular bracket provided with:
two superimposed windows for directing cables connected to connectors;
two slot pairs substantially parallel to one of the longest sides of the bracket for engaging two half-cylindrical hinges present on the longest side of any plate, supporting the connectors, adjacent the bracket; and
at least means for fastening at will any plate to the cable-directing bracket.
Specifically, the means for fastening any plate to the cable-directing bracket are two in number and are externally arranged with respect to two slot pairs provided for engaging the hinges.
More specifically, the means for fastening any plate to the bracket consist of screws, engaged in threaded members integral with the bracket, anyone crossing a hole, as shaped as an oblong slot in a finger of the plate adjacent the bracket.
Preferably, the screws support, between their head and the fingers of the plate, a spring, resting against a washer, operating as a resilient return closing the plate against the bracket.
In addition, besides the means to fasten any plate to the bracket, are provided at least means to lift the plate with respect to the bracket to expose the area under the plate, usually hidden, in order to promote checking and servicing thereof.
As a variation, it is possible to provide just one means operating, in a first direction, as plate lift with respect to the bracket and, in an opposed direction, as fastener of the plate to the bracket.
As an alternative, the means to fasten the plate to the bracket can be spring tang means fastened to the bracket and interfering with slots in the plate.
As a further alternative, the means to fasten the plate to the bracket can be latching means arranged on the bracket and engaging at least a shaped hole in the plate.
As a variation, the means fastening the plate to the bracket can be latching means arranged on the bracket and engaging a relief arranged on the plate.
As a further variation, the means for fastening the plate to the bracket can be latching means arranged on the plate and engaging a relief arranged on the bracket.